Game developers continue to seek to develop games which are new and exciting to play. In the wagering game space, casino game manufacturers have adapted traditional card games to electronic gaming machines, such as in the form of video poker games and the like. Traditional spinning reel slot machines have been adapted to video form. These games may further include various bonus events or secondary features.
One aspect of traditional slot and video wagering games presented by gaming machines is that they are generally for play by a single player. Thus, the game play is a generally solitary event. While some tournament style games have been developed, they still often lack player interaction.
Accordingly, the invention herein has been developed to address these and other issues.